


God and Man

by OblivionDTD



Series: Dimileth Week 2019 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blue Lions Route, Byleth is sad, Dimileth Week 2019, Hurt/Comfort, Jeralt is a good dad, M/M, Male My Unit | Byleth, The Blue Lions are absolutely the best wingmen, but it'll be happy at the end I swear, everyone is sad, how on brand, my first fic in years and i write angst, no beta we die like men, that's in here too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 12:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20742050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OblivionDTD/pseuds/OblivionDTD
Summary: One more.He had one more Divine Pulse in him.So he went all the way back.Day 2: Battle/Struggle





	God and Man

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I haven't written in like 300 years let's do this haha

There were more enemies than Byleth had anticipated, and they were far more organized. His Divine Pulse was running out. He considered retreating, only to come to the realization that they were surrounded. One more. He had one more Divine Pulse in him. So he went all the way back.

The fight started the same, just a few scattered bandits. Nothing too insane. His students were once again far too cocky. Only difference was, now Byleth knew better. “They’re baiting us! Do not let your guard down!” His warning came right as another enemy popped out of a nearby forest rushing on Dimitri. “No!” Byleth cried out. Dread pooled in his stomach as he ran. He wasn’t fast enough, none of them were, and the enemy’s sword buried itself into Dimitri’s abdomen. Seconds later, Dedue’s axe buried itself into the attacker, before catching the prince as he crumbled in his vassals arms. Byleth only vaguely registered his own voice barking out orders to fall back to where the knights were waiting to assist. 

The camp was chaotic. Knight Captains were barking out orders, organizing to take on the enemy, while Dimitri was rushed to the healer’s tent. Within the confusion, the Blue Lions seemed lost, and Byleth knew he should comfort them. Reassure them. But all he could focus on was the injured prince. He stood stock still in front of the tent, wanting nothing more than to be by his student’s side. To take away Dimitri’s pain and make it his own. He was so lost in his own thoughts, he barely noticed when Dedue came to stand next to him, brow set in a firm line. Soon enough, the others joined them in silence, seeking what little comfort they could find with each other. 

Eventually they all returned to the monastery. Classes were put on hold in favor of staff meetings. Seteth was putting his all into establishing new protocols and safety measures, while Rhea chose to join the healers whenever Manuela was stuck in meetings. When not focusing on healing the injured prince, she was dealing with the Kingdom nobles who journeyed to Garreg Mach after the news reached them. Jeralt was stuck between meetings, leading the Knights of Seiros, and protecting his son from the accusations of the minor Kingdom lords. All in all, life had become hectic, all because of this one terrible fight. 

The students weren’t fairing much better, still reeling from the emotional impact of the situation. While they all knew the battlefield was dangerous, none of them truly expected one of their own to get so terribly injured. The Blue Lions were all still in combined state of worry and disbelief. Dimitri is _ so strong _. Yet he still was hurt. Morale was at an all time low for Byleth’s students, with most of them blaming themselves in some way.

The Black Eagles and Golden Deer students weren’t as heavily affected, since they weren’t quite as close with Dimitri. Claude and Edelgard seemed the most emotionally invested in the situation, though one who didn’t know them wouldn’t see it easily. That’s not to say their classmates were unaffected. Many of them knew Dimitri as a kind, capable young man. He was always willing to help them in any way, whether it was carrying weapons or supplies, or training with them. 

He didn’t deserve this fate.

* * *

Between the meetings, missions, debriefings, and placating snooty nobles, Byleth barely had room to breathe anymore. He hadn’t even been able to check on his precious house leader in the infirmary, let alone comfort his students. He held his head low, deep teal bangs shadowing his eyes as he imagined how Dedue must be mentally chastising himself. How Felix would be wearing himself thin at the training grounds, Sylvain likely by his side, eyes dark. Byleth could imagine Mercedes in the cathedral, all silent prayers and silent tears. Annette, going over her strategy books, agonizing over what they could have done differently. Ingrid and Ashe, sitting in tense silence, a knight tale untouched between them, remembering Glenn and Lonato respectively. His students were distraught. They needed him.

Dimitri had needed him, too.

The man would often get so wrapped up in his own thoughts, he would have to seek out his already far too busy father, just for some familiar comfort. He spent many nights curled up in a bedroll next to Jeralt, wishing more than anything that this was all a bad dream. And although Byleth rarely showed much emotion, Jeralt knew better than anyone how to read his son. As worn and exhausted as he was (he would chuckle and call himself old in better circumstances), he was more than willing to do whatever was necessary to bring his kid back from the brink. 

The first logical step would be for the princeling to wake up.

* * *

As the weeks went on, Dimitri started showing marked improvement, and the meetings were becoming less frequent, Seteth apparently deciding on the new protocols. As a result, most of the staff was given the day off at Rhea’s insistence. The archbishop assured that all was taken care of, and the staff had worked so tirelessly and deserved a break. Seteth agreed easily, looking at the bags beneath the youngest professor’s eyes. The professors were all dismissed, Manuela and Hanneman taking their leave quickly. Yet Byleth remained.

“Professor Byleth?” The green haired man was giving a rather obvious pointed look. A look that clearly said what Sothis had been screaming in his head for days - _ go to bed _. The former mercenary rubbed his eyes, nodding wordlessly. He wasn’t going to sleep though (Sothis fumed at that). His students needed him.

He couldn’t find them. The infirmary was off limits while the healers were there. They weren’t in their dorms, nor the garden, dining hall, library, training grounds. Not one of them was where they should have been. Brows set in worry, Byleth checked the last place he expected to find them. 

And of course they were waiting for him in their classroom. 

Seven pairs of eyes set on him with concern as they crowded around. The Duscan man ushered him to the front of the class, lowering him to sit at the professor’s desk. A cacophony of voices erupted at once.

What’s happened? Are you well? Have you slept? Have you eaten? Don’t worry, professor. We’re all fine, professor. Dimitri is recovering well. He’s called out for you in his sleep. We’ll go and see him after the healers are done for the day.

Byleth couldn’t tell who was saying what, but he _ could _ tell there was a warmth in his chest that he didn’t recognize. 

_ His students were fine. _

_ Dimitri was going to be fine. _

_ …… _

** _Dimitri was calling for him._ **

* * *

In the end, Byleth was far too exhausted to walk, so Dedue carried the smaller man to the infirmary. It must have been a comical sight: The young professor, carried by one of his students, while the others trailed behind like obedient puppies. They would all have a good laugh about it later, to be sure, but right now they were on a mission: Operation "bring the professor to the boar so he stops crying out for him in his sleep like a lovesick fool", as Felix  _ oh so eloquently _ called it.

In truth, it was no secret that Dimitri had feelings for their professor. In fact, the only reason he hadn't acted on them yet was due to the older man's position. The prince knew there could be no relationship between them while Byleth was his teacher that wasn't morally questionable, but  _ after _ he graduates…

He would ask him to return to Faerghus with them. He’d hire Jeralt’s mercenary band as well, if necessary.

The rest of the Blue Lions were incredibly supportive of their prince. Sylvain had even joked that they were better wingmen than knights - a statement which was met with a glare from Ingrid and wide eyes from Ashe - and in a way, he wasn’t exactly  _ wrong _ , considering the present circumstances. They couldn’t do much to protect the prince while he was already injured, but they  _ could _ bring the professor to him. Besides, their teacher could benefit from seeing Dimitri, since he hadn’t been able to since that fight. Killing two birds with one stone, so to speak.

* * *

Byleth could tell  _ something _ was up with his students, especially when they just dropped him off at the infirmary then made up dumb excuses to leave. He wasn’t a fool, he knew they wouldn’t just leave him there if they weren’t planning something. Clearly they’d been spending too much time with Claude. 

Byleth huffed indignantly, and dragged his heavy, tired body over to the sleeping prince. His face was tense, brows knitted together. Pain, perhaps, or a nightmare. His poor student couldn’t even have peace in his rest. Byleth knew that Dimitri had lost much in his life, and how it affected him. He was so kind, and deserved much better than his lot in life. The teal-haired man began mindlessly stroking blonde locks, hoping to reach him in his dreams - to provide some comfort. It must have reached him, as the sleeping man stopped shaking and his face relaxed, a small, content smile forming on his lips.

Byleth thought the prince was especially handsome when relaxed.

After about a half hour, Dimitri finally spoke. He was not awake, but he still spoke a single word through his sleep.  _ Byleth. _ The content in the prince’s voice would have made said man’s heart stop beating, had it ever beat in the first place. Byleth found himself relaxing, falling into a deep, much needed slumber.

* * *

The last thing Dimitri ever expected to wake up to was his professor sleeping in a chair by his bedside. Needless to say, the prince was more than a little flustered at seeing the teal-haired man’s sleeping expression. He looked calm and gentle, but strong, like the sea. It almost distracted him from the sharp pain in his abdomen and splitting headache.  _ Almost _ . The blonde haired man let out an undignified yelp as he tried to move, aggravating a wound. The sound caused Byleth to stirr, blinking and rubbing his eyes.

“Dimitri?” He slurred sleepily. And it was  _ so cute _ . The prince would have blushed had he not been in  _ excruciating pain _ . So instead he winced, and Byleth was by his side in seconds, laying him back down and fussing. Offering to get Manuela or another healer. Offering to heal Dimitri, himself, despite his mediocre knowledge of faith magic. 

_ He was so cute. _

Dimitri couldn’t help but chuckle, wincing in pain once again. Byleth lightly chided him, pouting. He turned to leave and fetch a healer, but Dimitri’s hand around his wrist stopped him in his tracks. He didn’t dare try to pull free, knowing that even while injured, the prince’s strength far exceeded his own. So he followed as he was pulled back towards the bed, kneeling down beside it. The look on his house leader’s face was...some indecipherable emotion. His eyes were...soft, but firm. Byleth’s breath hitched. 

“Please stay.” And Byleth nodded, not realizing he meant forever.

**Author's Note:**

> So the beginning was like A+ but it definitely was not as good as it went on. I tried but hopefully the less exposition heavy stories will be better. Also I will be alternating between Male and Female Byleth because I love Bylass but Bylad needs more love. I was going to also write for day 1 but I learned belatedly that I'm garbage at modern AUs so sorry for starting on day 2.
> 
> Title from a song by the same name from the God Eater game series.


End file.
